The light and darkness that saved us all
by Undead Bezerker
Summary: made by jonathan260 and Flare10884 Flare10884 is doing part1 light and Jonathan260 is doing part2 darkness


**wolves**

**Adults**

**Star- a black she-wolf with sparkling blue eyes and a smude on her forehead that looks like a star**

**Burnt - a blackish brown wolf with ginger marks and red stripes**

**Sylvester- A large black and white wolf with silver paws, underbelly and ears**

**Alice –very pale smoky gray she-wolf with a very fluffy tail and bright red-brown eyes**

**Angel - Fluffy white she-wolf with blue eyes and a brown underbelly**

**Sunset – cream, brown she-wolf with different shades of brown on her pelt and hazel eyes**

**Shadow – longfurred Black wolf with hazel eyes**

**Autumn -brown she-wolf with different colors of brown on her pelt and soft green eyes **

**Zeus - A huge silvery gray wolf with black tipped fur and icy blue eyes**

**Belu - a brown she-wolf with different shades of brown. She has long legs and runs and jumps just like a deer. Past unknown. **

**Jag – black he-wolf with light brown and grey stripes**

**Darius - a longfurred black, brown and grey she-wolf with a scar over her muzzle, leg; green eyes and cream colored paws, underbellly, and ears**

**Astra – very small golden colored she-wolf with a creamy underbelly, paws, chest, and muzzle**

**Blaze - a large orange and black striped wolf with large fangs and deep amber eyes **

**Dakota – black wolf with white and brown stripes; yellow eyes**

**Whit - black-and-white tom with orange eyes**

**Tabitha – longfurred grey she-wolf with white paws, white chest and eyes are the color of storm clouds**

**Scooter -Brown and ginger wolf withwhite chest and paws and blue eyes **

**Animus - a pitch black he-wolf with golden eyes. **

**Quirk - an extremely tiny black she-wolf with shimmering golden eyes **

**Athena - Small grey and brown she-wolf with bright turquoise eyes and LOTS of energy**

**Bella -Cream colored fluffy she-wolf with brown ears and nose **

**Chino - A small solid brown wolf with yellow green eyes**

**Clyde - a young orange wolf, with black markings throughout his body**

**Harmony - a tiny honey yellow she-wolf with baby blue eyes **

**Indie - a brown tabby wolf with blue eyes **

**Ink - glossy black wolf with one white paw (his back left) **

**Maizie - a slightly fluffy pale gray she-wolf with cloudy blue-green eyes **

**cake -A white she-wolf with emerald green eyes **

**Aniu - White wolf with gold eyes**

**Arrow -A black wolf with bright green eyes and a arrow marking on his face **

**Ebony - Gorgeous midnight black she-wolf with long fur and minty green eyes. **

**Blade - white wolf with a gray underbelly, legs, tail tip, and muzzle **

**Larkspur - A white and black male wolf with blue eyes. He has strange black markings around his eyes; his tail is unusally long and black along with his paws. **

**Layla - orange she-wolf with charcol eyes and A scar under her right eye, and her left shoulder **

**Shantin - Light brown she wolf with hazel eyes **

**Courage - brown, gold, and white patched wolf with brown eyes **

**Kira - A long slender white she-wolf with black paws **

**Drake - A brown & White he-pup with ruffled fur **

**Spots - small she-wolf pup with beautiful sky blue eyes and her fur has mixed colors**

**Grass - A handsome white wolf with bright blue eyes and black stripes along his pelt **

**Shatter - A beautiful longfurred white she-wolf with grey blotches covers her coat and crystal icy eyes **

**Silent - A tall, snowy white wolf with blue on his paw and forest green eyes look **

**Raindrop - light grey wolf with a black teardrop marking on his forehead and large blue eyes **

**Smudge - jet-black wolf with deep, olive-green eyes and faint grey stripes **

**Sparrow -a dark brown wolf with amber/red eyes**

**Spirit - lanky golden wolf with brown legs, tail, ears, and muzzle and brown eyes **

**Hickory - dusty brown wolf with brown eyes **

**Lim - Black she-wolf with green eyes**

**Prince - Black wolf with green eyes**

**Raven - A sleek black wolf with yellow eyes **

**Dart - A dark colored tabby wolf with green eyes **

**Dirt - A dark brown tabby wolf with green eyes **

**Dreamer - A creamish colored she-wolf with black paws, muzzle, and ear tips, she also has deep blue eyes **

**Patches - orange tabby and white wolf **

**pups**

**Halo -a little brown she-pup **

**Paradox- A gray she-pup with cute violet eyes and a black and white star on her forehead.**

**Shane - fluffy brown he-pup **

**Karr- brown tinted gray he-pup with brown stripes **

**Shade - white and grey he-pup with amber eyes. He is stronger then usual kits. **

**Redsunlight- Stunning red she-pup with dark blue eyes and her paws are black with white spots **

**Chapter 1 **

** "Darius!" a voice howled in the drakness while nuging me awake "Wake up! " **


End file.
